Silent Honesty Jealousy Gone Awry
by Lotus Hourglass
Summary: Because Kanda's family is downright insane. Nope, not the Order. Definitely not the Order. AU. AreKan, Ereri


Title: Silent Honesty; Jealousy Gone Awry

Summary: Because Kanda's family is downright insane. Nope, not the Order. Definitely not the Order. AU. AreKan, Ereri

Pairing/s: AreKan, Ereri

Warning: Angst aaaaaaaaaaaand attempted Humor in the end. OOC!Levi -err well partly-

A/N: I died while typing this. But hey, if you guys want me to continue this, it'll have an actual plot! Jus sayin.

Allen didn't like the way Kanda's hand was held by someone /shorter/ than him. How dare that midget; the raven was his and his alone.

Yes, the white haired teen is stalking his lover.

Not only now; he always does. One of the reasons Kanda ends up being shackle-ooh let's not go there.

That possessive side of him always rears its ugly head and many times it had always been just because of wrong assumptions.

This time, he is very sure that Kanda is /cheating/ on him.

Which is why Lavi's presence is present at the moment.

For further stupidity that might ensue.

Let's not forget; a good potential blackmail.

"Hey, Lavi. What'd you get?" Allen glanced at the redhead for a while then back to Kanda with his current companion who is about to enter a /ramen house/.

Kanda's favorite is soba.

So why the hell are they going there now?

"Uhh...name's Levi, no apparent surname...French...wait- FRENCH?! And damn, this is hard I tell ya Allen." The redhead kept on typing furiously.

"Just give me what you can get so far." Allen grumbled.

"Oh-ho~ Allen, you'll like this particular one~"

"What is it?"

"160 cm."

"I can already tell by looking, Lavi. My pride in my height has gone drastically high, thank you very much." Allen said sarcastically, making Lavi wince.

"I'm sorry, man. Was just trying to look into the bright side."

The stranger's face was hidden well by the hood, but he could see a part of the stranger's mouth form into a genuine smile. Kanda's was just the same as well, and it pained him that he smiled that way to someone he didn't know, someone who is lucky enough to see the rarest of his smiles.

"Woah Allen, I dunno if this interests you but..."

"Just spit it out Lavi." His fist clenched tightly.

"Same birthday as you."

What the hell that has to do with being together with Kanda anyway?

When he looked at Kanda again, the midget held him /close/. The raven didn't seem to mind...

That was the last straw.

Lavi failed to notice that Allen had already left his side.

He approached the two and tried to be calm as he can be.

"Kanda."

Chocolate eyes began to stare at him uneasily.

"Who's this?" The midget 'Levi' began to ask.

"Moyashi."

"My name is Allen, or have you forgotten your lover's name?"

The midget smirked at Kanda who is currently blushing crimson red.

"Why are you doing this to me, Kanda?" Silver eyes glared holes into the other.

"You're an idiot to thin-"

"I'm not an idiot, dammit! I have two eyes that can see you and only you but then you and this midget here are going out in the open not caring who sees you while we have to hide the fact that we're together!"

He said it. He finally said it.

The midget spoke up removing his hood, "The brat has the guts to call me a midget but this, /Yuu/," Allen seethed with anger when the midget said Kanda's first name, " is definitely the person you should be with forever."

A faint smile on Levi's face.

"But!" Kanda wanted to bury himself in the concrete. 'This is so embarrassing...'

"Love is love, Yuu. As long it is real, I'd hold on to it if I were you, no matter who it is or the circumstances are."

Kanda could only punch Allen in the gut.

"HOW DARE YOU EMBARRASS ME IN FRONT OF MY FATHER!"

'Wait...father?'

It was when Lavi rushed to Allen. "Allen! What the hell has gotten into you man?"

"Jealousy...that's what. So fucking stupid." Kanda can't even find any weapon to beat the moyashi with.

Lavi laughed. "I could see that but hell, this is awesome! You may not believe this but Sir Levi here is actually- ACK!" The redhead earned a kick in the face when he was about to say something.

"Do NOT blow my cover here, brat. I do not intent to be found by imbeciles." Levi glared.

Lavi gestured with his hands that meant, 'Thirty four years old' then passed out.

Allen was dumbfounded.

A/N: Hope you like it~ Will continue if you guys want me to~


End file.
